Between Fairies and Humans
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: A simple misunderstood girl gets thrown into adventures with her employer, Natsu Dragoneel. She was employed because of her knowledge about fairies. How is the fairy doctor, Lucy, going to handle it, on top of the daily teasing by Natsu? AU London and Land of Fairies... NaLu :)


**New story! I have a bit of a writers block with the other two stories. I have most of the next chapter for Hire a Thief but i can't get the bit near the end right! Anyways, this is based off of Earl and Fairy! It's a great manga and anime, just wish it were longer! If you've seen it, it is kinda similar but it will change! **

**The characters are OOC but they will get back into character in later chapters... Also, it's set in old England... there will be Fiore and Fairy Tail later on though! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT :( **

* * *

Somewhere in London, a girl with long scarlet hair held a small knife by a man's throat. She gave him the most threatening glare you will ever see.

"Where is it?" She growled.

"I-I-I really do not know!" The man stuttered. She held the knife closer, drawing a bit of blood.

"Calm down, Erza." A man with spikey blonde hair said. The girl, Erza, then lowered the knife a little. "Where is the sword?" He then asked.

"I-I d-do not know!"

"There are only so many swords, in the world, that can produce flames." The blonde said with his arms crossed.

"There is only one, as far as I'm concerned." Erza muttered.

"I-I-I really do not know! Honest! I'm not lying!"

"Erza!" The blonde called. She nodded her head and held the knife closer to the man's throat.

"B-b-but I know how you can find it!" The blonde looked at the girl and gave her a slight nod. She lowered the knife. The man gave an obvious sigh of relief but tensed as the blonde spoke.

"Elaborate."

"It's believed to be protected by beings of another world." The man started. "It's protected by fairies!" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"And how am I supposed to find these fairies."

"You can't!" The blonde was about to signal to Erza again but before he did, the man spoke again. "You need a fairy doctor!" The blonde raised a brow again. "They're very rare though, even if there are any left, they're all old and nearing their death beds."

"And I suppose you already found one, if you're telling me this?"

"Yes! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Well… I do thank you for the information."

"N-no pro-" The man was cut off as the scarlet haired girl knocked him out.

**Elsewhere**

*Sigh* Business is absolutely terrible. I suppose heading to London is for the best, right now. Excuse me for the late introduction. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am 16 years old, nearing 17. I'm of age to be wed but I seem to frighten people away. Most girls in my village had gotten married as soon as they hit the age of 16, some younger. But you see; I have the abilities to communicate with fairies. I am a fairy doctor after all, just like my mother! However, the times have changed and there has been a major decline for the need of fairy doctors. People just do not believe in what they cannot see anymore.

I've always been alone, even as a child. People would catch me talking to thin air, when in fact; I was talking to my fairy friends. I even scared off many nannies that were hired to care for me. Oh! About my family… well I'm the only one left now. My mother passed away when I was 6 years old. I remember everything she taught me. She told me a fairy doctor helps build bonds between the humans and fairies. My father followed mother, three years later.

"Lucy! We need to get onto the boat now."

"Alright Loki!" I picked up my case and walked onto the boat. Loki is my pet cat. Well, he says he's a lion… Anyways, he's actually a fairy! People can see him, however, he can make himself invisible if he wants to.

"Lucy, we need to find the room!" I had just gotten onto the boat.

"I know, stop being such a pest!" I hissed. People around me gave me strange looks. "Loki… you became invisible again didn't you?" He laughed sheepishly. I sighed. "I was talking to my cat!" They gave me even weirder looks. "I mean, he _was_ here a moment ago… Oh I'm just making things worse…" I walked on a bit until I was stopped.

"Ah! You must be Miss Heartfilia." A man called. I just stared at him.

"Yes, erm, you are?"

"My apologies." He then bowed. "I am Bora, an acquaintance with the McGarden's whom, I believe you are visiting." This must be one of the workers at Levy's.

"Oh, right! Er pleasure to meet you."

"As soon as I saw your rusty bl- I mean blonde hair, I knew it was you." He chuckled nervously. *Sigh* unlike other blonde girls, my hair seemed to be darker and had rusty streaks. People always described my hair like that… I hate it! "Anyway, I do believe, they prepared another room for you." He led me to the end of a corridor. I opened the door to last room and entered.

"Oh my! They shouldn't have! I did prepare for my own ticket, after all."

"Well they insisted. I shall take my leave, if you need me, I'm only next door." The door was closed as I entered.

"That guy seemed suspicious." Loki said as he sat on one of the comfy looking chairs.

"You think every guy is suspicious." A knocking sound suddenly came from the wardrobe. "Um… did you hear that?"

"Yeah, go look!"

"But Loki!"

"Alright, my dear princess, I'll go." I nodded my head as Loki walked on his back legs, over to the wardrobe. He opened it and nothing was seen. I realised a sigh of relief until somebody grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Please don't scream! I need help!" What does he mean? "Those people that brought you here are trying to kidnap you!" Is this man alright? "If you promise not to scream, I will release you." I nodded my head. I turned around, as his grip on me was gone. He had the brightest blonde hair and dark onyx eyes. I wish my hair were that blonde.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. From the corner of my eyes I could see Loki glaring at the man.

"You are Luigi Heartfilia, correct?"

"… no…"

"Huh?"

"My name is _Lucy_ Heartfilia."

"Right… well Bora is trying to capture you, to put it simply."

"Why?" I asked, trying to remain calm in the presence of this ridiculous man.

"You're a fairy doctor right?" I nodded my head. "That's all the reason you need then." I was about to speak until he spoke again. "You see the door?"

"Yes." I replied, annoyed.

"There's a string on it. As soon as you open the door, they'll know." He said. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Like he said, there was string connecting to the next room.

"In his room, are a group of people hidden, you won't escape."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need you!" My face flushed a little. Never had a man said anything like that to me, knowing I was "delusional". "Go to their room and say you heard a noise. They're trying to find me, to silence me."

"Silence you?" I asked, my eyes wide. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know too much about them."

"Okay… I'll go now." I walked out of my room and knocked on Bora's door.

"I don't trust him." Loki said. I just ignored him. The door opened and just like the man had said; there is a group of men in there.

"Oh, Miss Heartfilia, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Bora said. Oh my, such a sweet mouth.

"T-there's a noise in my wardrobe." Bora's expression became dark.

"He's in there!" He shouted and several men ran out, following him to my room. As soon as they entered, the man grabbed my hand.

"Run." He simply said. I nodded and clutched my long dress.

"They're getting away!" I heard another man shout.

"This way!" The blonde man said, still holding onto my wrist.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking me right in the eyes as we stopped by the edge of the boat. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." He then wrapped his arms around me and jumped off the boat, into the freezing water. We swam, going towards another boat, I could see a female standing, waving towards us. She had the most vibrant red hair.

"Natsu!" The girl called. As we got to the edge, he lifted me up onto the ladder. I climbed up and the girl helped me onto the boat. The man, I assume is named Natsu, followed. "The room is here."

"Thanks, Erza." We then entered a room, following the girl I assumed is called Erza. Inside, another man with dark hair greeted us.

"About time, flame-brain."

"Shut up droopy eyes."

"Boys!"

"Aye!" I giggled a little, behind my hand. It was a little amusing seeing the men cower in the presence of a fierce lady. The blonde man then cleared his throat.

"Well, sorry for the late introductions. I'm Natsu Dragoneel, Earl of the Dragoneel residence." My eyes widened as I took his hand.

"W-well… pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Dragoneel." He then shook his head.

"Please, call me Natsu, Miss Lucy." He then winked at me. Oh my, quite a ladies man, I see. "This is Erza Scarlett" She took my hand.

"A Pleasure, Miss Lucy." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlett."

"Erza is fine."

"And _that_ is Gray Fullbuster." He nodded his head and I done the same back. I suddenly sneezed, remembering I was still in soaking wet clothes.

"Ah, Erza get a change of clothes for Miss Lucy." She nodded and took me away. An hour later, I was dressed in an extravagant dress. Erza had insisted she help me dress. I did try to decline but it would have been difficult to put on such a layered dress on my own.

"Well, you look wonderful." Natsu said. I turned to look at him with a blush. My face cooled down as soon as I saw his appearance.

"You have _pink_ hair!" Gray and Erza chuckled as Natsu's smile turned into a frown.

"It's salmon! I just washed out the dye." Well… that was a shock. "Let's get to business."

"Wait! Why am I wearing such extravagant clothes?"

"Well… we'll be heading to dinner later."

"… WHAT?"

"Anyways, back to business, please sit." He pointed to the chair opposite him. Grrr! He just ignored me…

"So…"

"I want to hire your expertise as a fairy doctor."

"Right… what for?"

"To find the flame sword." That startled me… isn't that…?

"Isn't that the sword in fairy legends?" Natsu nodded his head.

"It's to prove that I'm the dragon knight of the Fairy world."

"So you can see fairies?" He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. My ancestors could but it seems the blood got diluted through each generation."

"Oh… but you believe in them, right?"

"I'm not sure… I cannot see them, so it makes me uncertain."

"How can you believe in the sword but not the people it's used to protect?" Lucy said, infuriated.

"Well… I'm sure you've seen plenty. Must be great, seeing what others can't."

"It is… but it can be lonely."

"Well, your interesting hair colour and chocolate brown eyes must attract the fairies." I sighed and looked towards the floor.

"Fairies prefer brighter hair. I'm sure they'll much prefer your rosy locks compared to my rust blonde."

"No… Honey blonde." My head snapped up. "It's like a honey blonde. It fits much better and reminds me of the golden sun." He said with a grin. I blushed at his description. I heard Gray scoff though.

"Oh… thank you." I felt like I didn't hate my hair as much now… "W-well, back to business…"

"Right. I'll pay you £2000." My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking I heard wrong.

"Lucy, just accept it! You need the money." Loki said.

"Is that not enough? £4000 then" I was a little hesitant but I listened to Loki. I shook my head.

"No, t-t-that's enough." He nodded his head satisfied. "Erza!" She brought in a cheque, which he signed and gave me. "Well, that's a deal then, Luce!" He said cheerily.

"Right, and Luce?"

"It's what I'm going to call you, a nickname of some sort." I nodded my head.

"Okay."

"Well… Erza, I think you should prepare Luce for the dinner."

"Right! Come on, Miss Lucy."

"Erm, just call me Lucy." She smiled at me as I was dragged away again.

**Dinner**

This. Is. Veeeery awkward. Erza had done my hair and makeup. I feel like a princess! But… I don't know how to deal with this… As soon as I sat down, I realised I didn't even _have_ to be here. It's not like I'm obliged to have dinner with him.

"Well Earl Dragoneel, why haven't we met the lovely Lady Heartfillia before?" A man with a moustache said.

"Yes, I'm assuming there's be a rock on her finger soon?" A lady said.

"W-we're just friends!" I said.

"Oh, dear, really?" Another lady asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She won't let us be any more than friends." Natsu said. I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, my face heating up. We've only known each other for a few hours. He's such a good liar!

"Oh dear! I'm sure she has her reasons."

"I do hope so, I would like us to be more at some point." I let my head stay down, looking at the food on my plate.

"My, my, I'm sure she's just shy!"

"Oh, by the way, I heard you were the descendant of the dragon knights!" This peaked my interest as I glanced at the man with glasses.

"Yes I am!" Natsu replied, calmly.

"Well it must be amazing, being the knight of a fairy tale place."

"The knight of fairies." Natsu corrected. "It is said my ancestors helped the Queen of the fairies and in turn, she gave him some of the land."

"Well, it must be great, having such a story, following your name."

"Yes, the dragon knight is like a fictional character."

"It's true if the said person is here." They laughed.

"You're right, however, the dragon knight and the fairies are proof of British humour."

"They're not a stories, they're real!" I blurted. All eyes turned to me. "W-well Sir's and Madam's how can you believe one part of the story, yet dismiss another part of the story as a mere myth?" I said. Oh dear! I couldn't hold it in. As long as it's about fairies I end und blurting everything out. "Fairies are not, a mere speck from your imagination. There are many storied that surround them, such as this one about the dragon knight! You can't just believe one part of a tale and then dismiss the other part just because you have not witnessed it yourselves."

"Right… the dragon knight aside, the fairy part is too absurd." everyone was quite. I think I ruined the mood. They must think I am crazy…

"But… Sir, if you believe in the dragon knight, why decide the fairy world to be a joke? The stories were passed down together, so why say one is a fabrication, while the other is not?" I asked.

"In Denmark the dragon knight was known as 'beskytter af feer' which means protector of fairies. In the olden times, the people did believe in fairies, after all." Natsu said.

"Oh John, he must be right, in the olden times people did seem to believe in fairies and devil's alike."

"You have land their right?"

"Only a small portion, it was handed to me by my predecessors."

"You must take me to the fairy world some time." A lady said.

"Well it is said the dragon knight can only take his beloved to the fairy world, so unfortunately, I must decline. I already have someone in mind." He then looked at me and smiled. Suddenly, there was laughter at the table.

"No wonder why lady Heartfilia believes in such myths, if you persuade her like that, who wouldn't?" There was more laughter as I blushed.

"Well, you're getting my hopes up, I do hope you're right!" Natsu laughed. Well, they don't think I'm crazy at least. I peaked a glance at Natsu, who winked at me. My, my… I think he just covered for me. Why would he? Must be because of the contract. He does need me in order to find the sword.

"Lucy, I really don't trust him." Loki said, sitting besides me. Of course I ignored him. "Luuuucy!" He whined.

**In the Cabin **

"Ask him already!" Loki shouted, frustrated.

"Alright, I will!" I hissed. "Natsu?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…"

"See, you can't trust him!"

"Shush, Loki!"

"Are you talking to your cat?"

"He's a fairy… Do you find it odd that I talk to my cat?"

"Not at all, it's amazing how you can communicate with things others can't even see."

"O-oh…"

"Lucy, back to topic." Loki called.

"Oh, you're right, Loki, where are we going Natsu?"

"I said, somewhere…"

"And that is?"

"You tell me." He then gave me a necklace that was the shape of a fairy with a tail. "This is said to be made by fairies. It hints to where the sword is. Read the inscription." It's so tiny.

"… It's too small."

"Even though you're a fairy doctor?" I glared at him.

"I only communicate with them, I don't have magical powers."

"Is that so… That's why I have an enlarged copy."

"And I didn't get this first, because?"

"Didn't feel like it." This guy is hard to handle.

"A promise with a Merrow. If not, the merrow will sing their song of lament. It's English, are you making fun of me?"

"I had to make sure you were the real thing. There are people who claim they can see what others can't."

"Fine."

"So. Where are we going to?"

"A merrow is a mermaid, so we need to go somewhere near the see. Do you have any land near the sea?" On second thought, I added. "Preferably near the Irish-sea because people call mermaids, merrow there."

"Hm… I have one in Anglesey Island."

"Then we start there."

"Right, Anglesey Island it is then!" Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**How was it? I know it seems similar to Earl and Fairy but it will change a lot, i promise! I just thought Lucy would make a great Lydia and Natsu a less annoying Edgar! Though i do love the two!**

**please R&R!**


End file.
